


Night of The Emerald-Gazed Monster

by Aireira (AnonymousFemme)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Define Plot, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Porn With Plot, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFemme/pseuds/Aireira
Summary: When running from the KKK, Klaus runs into a creature he thought to be myth. Meanwhile, Dorian tracks him down via a bugged belt. When the full moon rises, hidden desires are exposed...





	Night of The Emerald-Gazed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snippet # 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54001) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



It's October, so... boredom + ~~dirty~~ weird thoughts = this ~~piece of shit~~ train-wreck. 

* * *

**Part 1 - Bitten Once, Twice Shy**

* * *

 Klaus sighed to himself as he realized he was lost. He looked around. I'm lost. In the fucking woods, in fucking America!

* * *

 Earlier that night, Klaus had been captured by a large group of angry, white-trash KKK Texans--- that he was supposed to have gathered important, damning intel on. Luckily, Klaus had managed to escape--- but his relief was short-lived once he realized he was lost in Nowhereville! 

* * *

Klaus began to consider ways to figure out which way he was going. _Wind direction? Nope--- the breeze is too light. Moss? Negative--- American bullshit!_ Just then, he heard a soft growl. Klaus reached for his re-confiscated magnum. A horrible, animalistic howl filled the night air. Klaus turned around, only to be face-to-face with a creature of myth - a were-beast. It snarled and charged at Klaus, tackling him to the ground. Klaus held it off, only for it's jaws to snap at and clamp his upper arm, eliciting a cry of pain from Klaus. Klaus kicked the beast away, aimed and fired. One shot, two. The beast winced. Three. Four. The beast whimpered. Five. Six. Seven. The beast was dead. Klaus let out a shaky breath and took a look at his shoulder. He reached into his jacket for one of his sleeves, tearing it off. He took the scrap of cloth and wrapped the bite. Klaus then sat down on a fallen tree. It was then that he blacked out.

* * *

Dorian glanced down his tracker for the umpteenth time that evening, then his watch. 10:00. Where was Klaus in this wooded mess?

_When Dorian had managed to grab the microfilm from the safe, a loud banging had come from the door. Klaus had screamed at him to leave. "But, Major---!" Dorian had argued. "NOW, YOU FUCKING FOOL! NOW! YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE AN HOUR OF TORTURE! GO!" Klaus had snapped, shoving Dorian towards the window. "Alright," Dorian had replied, as he pushed up the window, "But I worry for you, Major--" Klaus had then pushed him through the open window (luckily for Dorian, it was the first floor) and onto the October evening-chilled grass; "Shut up!" Klaus had snapped. Dorian just ran, stopping only for a moment to call out for Klaus when heard a loud thud emanating from that room._

* * *

  **Part 2 - Got My Eyes on You**

* * *

Klaus moaned in pain as he finally awoke, looking up to see a clouded sky. "Shit! It better not rain!" Klaus huffed. "Klaus!!" _Shit. Eroica._ "Klaus, sweetie! You're okay!" Dorian cried, nearly tackling Klaus to the ground. "Get off me, dammit!!" Klaus barked. "Oh, my poor dear, you're hurt! What happened to your arm?" Dorian gasped, gently lifting up Klaus' arm to take a closer look. "Eroica, if my arm wasn't torn up, I'd beat your foppish a--" Klaus was getting ignored, completely, absolutely.

"Oh, Major... is that an animal bite? Oh, if only I had some antiseptic, I'd---" just then Klaus fell backwards, off the tree trunk and onto the hard ground. "Major!" Dorian hurried to help him up. Klaus moaned in pain as he was yanked to his feet. Klaus began to convulse and shake, wrapping his arms tightly around himself to stop the motion. Above, the remainder of the cloud cover was swept away.

Klaus emitted a sharp cry, falling to his knees. "Major! KLAUS!!" Dorian's screams soon became incoherent to Klaus. _No... it's happening... and the idiot is right within swinging range!_ "STAY BACK!" Klaus barked; "PLEASE!" _Please?_ Never before had Klaus said 'please' to Dorian (other then in the Earl's whimsical fantasies), prompting him to nod and take the advice. Within the next few moments, Klaus' well-kept nails grew to sharp talons, his raven-feathered hair to a long mane, his clothes to a ripped mess, and his ears to pointed tufts. Dorian bit back a scream. Soon, what had been Klaus slowly rose, letting out a chilling howl. _He's... a werewolf?!_ Dorian looked up. _Shit. Full moon._ Klaus snarled. Dorian whimpered. Then he ran.

* * *

_Good, run, you idiot thief, run! Hurry! I can't hold on---_ the beast stopped in it's tracks, and Dorian stopped running, almost running into a tree. The beast sniffed the air. Dorian watched as tense shoulders relaxed. _What is_   _that_ _smell?_... _So_ _sweet_ , _so_ _intoxicating_ \--- Klaus' eyes widened. _Dorian_. Dorian gasped as the beast made full eye contact with him. Dorian bit back a scream as the feral Klaus licked his lips. Dorian shuddered and quaked in horror. He sprinted off, determined to get away from Klaus, at least until sunrise. Surely such a feat wasn't too difficult? Unfortunately for Dorian, Klaus was tailing him.

Once again, Dorian made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. Dorian cried out panickedly as he tripped over another fallen tree. Klaus lunged at Dorian immediately. He raised his clawed hand to slash Dorian. "NO! KLAUS, NO!" Dorian shrieked as he was pulled to the earth, flipped over onto his back, his sight-line filled up by a snarling and snapping beast. Whom had just frozen, pinning Dorian to the ground with his large body. Dorian breathed hard as he felt his arms get pulled above his head by a strong paw. Dorian closed his eyes as he felt a hot breath on his neck, a snout-like nose ghosting over his skin.

The man beneath Klaus smelled wonderful to the beast within. Dorian gasped as a wet tongue flicked out over his neck, teeth nipping at his ear. He shivered as the long canid teeth ghosted over his throat. He moaned when the wet tongue slid down his throat, across his throbbing jugular. But his pleasure suddenly turned to panic when it stopped there. "N...NO! Please!" _Oh goddess, he's going to tear out my throat!!_ Instead of tearing open Dorian's jugular, however, Klaus only nipped at it. "K..Klaus...!" Dorian whimpered. Klaus looked into Dorian's jewel-coloured eyes, right before licking the Earl's pretty pink lips. Dorian moaned and pressed his tongue to Klaus' mouth. Klaus only grunted as Dorian's tongue wrapped around his.

Soon, Klaus pulled away, leaving Dorian's lips flushed and wet. Dorian gasped as a taloned paw swiped at his chest, cutting open his catsuit. Klaus pulled the rest of it off with his sharpened teeth. Then, the claws grasped aimlessly at the remains of his own jeans. He quickly gave up, though, and slashed them open. Dorian giggled nervously when he saw how large his dearest Major's manhood had become. _It's huge. Oh, damn._

The beast grinned at him viciously. Suddenly, Klaus ducked his head down, licking Dorian's chest.

Dorian moaned shakily. H- _He_ , _He's_ \--- _Oh!_ "Oh... K-Klaus!~" Dorian cried, as he felt a hot mouth on his breast, an equally hot tongue caressing a sensitive nipple. "Oh... _Oh,_ _fuck_!"

Were Klaus in his right mind, he would have been thoroughly amused by the polite Eroica’s suddenly dirty tongue — but right now, all Klaus wanted was to claim the gorgeous Earl.

Dorian's moans grew more desperate, as Klaus licked and nipped further, further... to the source. Dorian groaned, his fingers buried in thick fur as a muzzled mouth took in his cock.

Dorian clutched the fur tighter, as it was all he could do to not come then and there. "Oh fuck...! Klaus...! Nhnn...!" he moaned and grunted as he felt the mouth clamp completely around his length, a hot tongue licking the tip.

Soon, Dorian was thrusting into that warm mouth, gasping and moaning heavily. "Klaus..." Dorian moaned.

Klaus suddenly stopped. Dorian moaned at the sudden loss of heat on his cock, but then, Klaus rolled him over.

 _Oh! Is_ _he going to...?!_ Dorian cried out softly as a thick length pressed against his ass. He shuddered as Klaus slowly entered him. Dorian wailed in ecstasy (and slight pain) as Klaus pushed almost all the way in.

Dorian got onto his knees, hands tightly grasping at the earth and grass beneath him; he cried out softly when strong jaws clamped down on his thick curls.

Dorian groaned as Klaus thrust his hips viciously, tugging on the curls in his mouth every few thrusts.

Dorian thrust up his hips to meet his love's pace, changing his position slightly to pull Klaus in the rest of the way, drawing a feral grunt from him. Dorian gasped as the tip of the beast's cock brushed up against his prostate. "Klaus... Do that again...!" Dorian moaned. To his delight, Klaus complied.

Dorian moaned and cried out with each thrust, the pace growing to be nearly violent. He grunted as he felt claws wrap around his cock, squeezing and tugging.

"OH! UH! Yessssssss, oh yessss!! _Fuck_ me, Klaus! _Ohhh, yes_! FUCK ME!" Dorian screamed, pumping his hips as Klaus milked his cock. The beast within Klaus liked the sound of that, so he thrusted hard enough for Dorian to feel it in his belly.

"Oh! OH KLAUS! I THINK I---!" with that, Dorian emitted a shrill wail as he came, with Klaus' howl of completion drowning out his cries. The last thing Dorian felt before collapsing was a stinging heat slash across his breast.

* * *

 "Did you hear that?!" Z gasped, stopping in his steps. "Yeah! I'm pretty sure we all did!" G sniffed. "It sounded like the Earl... screaming!" A winced. "And a wolf howling!" added D.

* * *

Dorian sighed happily as Klaus nuzzled him, gently licking Dorian's lips. Klaus gently licked Dorian's pink cock clean, eliciting a soft moan from him. Klaus also licked Dorian's chest to clean a bloody scratch. Klaus had created the red mark in the midst of their animalistic lovemaking, during which he had slashed Dorian's breast to undoubtedly mark him.

Klaus grabbed up Dorian in his arms, rolling over onto his side; he wrapped himself protectively around Dorian. "I love you, my precious Rope Wire," Dorian whispered, caressing and kissing a tufted ear. Klaus grunted affectionately in reply. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 When Dorian awakened the next morning, he felt a strange sensation on his left breast. His eyes widened when he felt a deep slash. He suddenly remembered a vague moment where Klaus had moved his right hand from Dorian's waist to his breast, slashing it and marking the Earl.

Dorian was suddenly pulled from his reverie when he heard a soft groan. " _Was ist los_?" Klaus drowsily inquired. "Darling, you're speaking in German. I understand you, but if you continue, I will assume there's to be a further breakdown in communication between us. We already have enough trouble as it is," Dorian replied.

"WHA---! You! You... stupid limey bastard! Why are you naked! And me," Klaus snarled, pinning down Dorian; "Whhh... where the fuck are my clothes?! What'd you do to them?!" Klaus demanded. Dorian pointed nervously to a pile of torn and shredded rags. "WHAT. THE FUCK!" Klaus exclaimed. "You know, dear, funny thing..." Dorian murmured, "You gave me a thorough fucking..."

"I WHAT?! You stupid son-of-a-bitch, _what did you do to me_?!" Klaus barked. "Well, darling, you did insist on fucking me until I screamed... I do believe it was the result of your inhibitions being lowered drastically, considering were-beasts are... vicious," Dorian rambled.

"Stop rambling, _verdammit_! What do you mean were-beast?!" Klaus snarled. "Well, you transformed into a---" Dorian squawked as Klaus grabbed him by the throat. Klaus dropped Dorian as suddenly as he picked him up though, as he suddenly remembered everything from the night before. "Oh. Shit!" Klaus groaned.

"Oh, sweetie... Don't be sad," Dorian purred, caressing Klaus' jaw, "I won't tell anyone... It will be our little secret..." Dorian murmured, gently kissing Klaus. Klaus moaned softly into the kiss, returning it with a subtle eagerness that only Dorian could notice.

He suddenly ended the kiss, much to Dorian's disappointment; the Earl was, however, pleased when the kisses resumed on his neck, traveling to his chest.

Klaus’ mind still felt fuzzy— or at least, it seemed like a good excuse at the time. "Nhh..." Dorian moaned softly when he felt kisses around the scratch on his breast. "Ohh... Klaus...!" Dorian whimpered, as the kisses turned into soft flicks of a wet tongue.

Dorian sprawled out onto the damp forest floor, surrendering completely to Klaus' ministrations. The kisses soon trailed to the Earl's stomach, making him squirm.

 _So close..._ "MAJOR!!!" a voice called out. "SHIT!" the pair gasped in unison. "Major? Lord Gloria, are you---" A stopped suddenly. "Uhh... It's not what it looks like!" Dorian laughed nervously. "Heh-heh..." 

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET US SOME CLOTHES OR SOMETHING, IDIOTS!" Klaus barked.

"So," Dorian drawled as the Alphabets ran to find something for the Major in their packs, "...When do we fuck next?"

"NEVER, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Klaus snapped. " _Next Friday_ ," Klaus whispered, just for Dorian to hear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was going to have Dorian and the Alphabets go searching for Klaus, only to find a were-beast that Dorian eventually realized to be Klaus, due to his sharply piercing green eyes (and his demeanor, too!). And then Dorian would have to stop Z from shooting the beast. Oh, and Klaus would maybe have taken off with Dorian to... *cough* claim him, so to speak. If anyone would like to complete that version of this prompt *cough*Anne-li*cough*Wizzy and Yoiko*cough*, that'd be great, m'kay? See ya, and thanks for reading!


End file.
